


Take away my breath like you took away your life

by LaraDarkness



Series: Snow is a pretty blue (even if you're dying) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crying, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I suppose?, Minor Character Death, No beta we die like dream, Other, Punz is a good friend, Punz needs a hug, Punz-Centric, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, it's more Punz hurting and Dream trying to help, pls give him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Punz was minding his own business when a certain ghost came to visit him.He was not expecting his day to go like this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz
Series: Snow is a pretty blue (even if you're dying) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070960
Comments: 22
Kudos: 563





	Take away my breath like you took away your life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the lack of Punz-centric content and made one myself  
> I made myself sad in the process

„I think I'm supposed to give you something.“ The soft voice almost gets lost in the wind and when Punz turns around, he wishes it did.  
It takes him a while to recognize the person in front of him, and when he does, he feels his heart drop.

It's Dream. His hair is a snowy blue, falling into the emerald eyes that no longer held the shiny color - they seem more white than anything now, light blue pupils watching. The oversized green hoodie is dirty with brown spots and Punz refuses to acknowledge the crimson tint in it, deciding it's just dirt.

_It's not, god, it's not, he's-_

_He's taller_ , Punz's mind helpfully adds, and the blond notices that his feet aren't touching the ground.  
And it's Dream, his friend, his leader, his _brother_ and he's _dead_.

Punz's breath hitches as he leans on the closest thing next to him for support, the realization dawning on him.

_He's dead he's dead he's dead-_

He feels like he's gonna throw up.

Then there's a cold grip on his shoulders, the icy touch sending chills down his body.  
„Are you okay? Sorry, did I startle you?“  
Punz takes a deep breath before he looks up at the ghost.

_The **ghost** , he's a ghost now, something a dead person becomes, oh my god-_

Dream looks younger, the blond realizes as he straightens up.  
„Sorry, I didn't expect to-“ he stops, thinking if it is a good idea to say he wasn't expecting him. Of course, he expected to see Dream someday soon because of his payment but this? This isn't anywhere near to that, _who'd expect the ghost of the admin to show up-_

„I'm glad you're fine now.“ The ghost smiles, oblivious to the blond's internal hassle.  
 _Okay_ , Punz thinks, _he can handle this_.  
„I'm Dream, by the way!“  
Punz sputters, eyes going wide.

_Mission abort, he can't handle this, he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember-_

His mind screams as he desperately tries to find something to say.  
„I know.“ Is what his brain decides to be the best fucking answer and Punz wants to facepalm himself so hard it causes him to black out.

„Oh,“ Dream fiddles with his fingers (Punz notices the frostbite and doesn't say anything) as he looks down, legs bending into the air slightly, „I don't remember you. But I think I knew you.“  
Then, as if he remembered something, his eyes widen and he looks up.  
„I'm supposed to give you something. But I don't know what.“

The blond shakes his head slightly, eyes softening. Dream acted like a child of some sort and it were moments like these that reminded Punz that he was the older one.

_Moments like these that wouldn't happen anymore because Dream was-_

„You always give- gave me diamond blocks. As a payment.“  
Dream's mouth forms an 'o' shape.  
„So we weren't friends?“  
Punz has never answered faster in his life.  
„We were! You are- were one of my closest friends.“  
Dream nods, noting the information in his mind.

„I'm Punz.“ The blond says suddenly, realizing the ghost didn't remember him.

_And it hurt, it hurt so much because who else did he have besides Dream-_

Dream nods again, smiling.  
„You have pretty eyes! Such a nice shade of blue-“ Cutting himself off, Dream lets out a quiet 'oh'.

„I think I saw another ghost around here. I was following them but I lost them. I heard them saying something about blue. Do you know them? Any idea where they were headed?“  
Punz had to repeat it in his head a few times before he processed everything Dream said.  
„That was Ghostbur and he was probably headed to-“ sucking in a breath, his voice broke, „L'Manberg.“  
„Dream,“ he couldn't breathe properly, it felt like the ground was breaking under his feet, „Dream did you meet anyone else? Does anyone else know you're-“  
The boy shook his head softly, curiosity shining in his eyes.

_They didn't know. L'Manberg, Badlands, they had no idea-_

„Punz?“

_They didn't know they didn't know they didn't-_

„Punz you need to breathe. In and out, okay? In and out.“ The ghost gestured with his hands as he helped the older blond.  
„Do you remember anything? Anything at all?“ His breath was still raggedy, his throat dry.

Dream seemed concerned still, but tilted his head in thought.  
„I...I remember a fire. And goggles. They,“ the ghost smiled softly, eyes dazed as his mind went somewhere else, „they bring happy emotions.“  
And Punz feels like he's being choked, because he knows what terms are- were Sapnap, George and Dream on.

„I also remember a bee! I think I knew someone who loved bees when I was young. Maybe a sibling?“  
Dream's smiling again, legs happily swinging in the air.  
 _Tubbo_ , Punz nods, thinking of the young president. He knows from Sapnap that Dream had a young brother, but he doesn't want to think about what the ghost is implying.

_He's not the one implying things, he doesn't even remember-_

„And I remember a disc. It,“ if Punz notices the sad look in Dream's eyes, he doesn't say anything, „it brings a lot of emotions. A mix. Happy and angry and sad-“ Dream closes his mouth shut, lips forming a line.  
Punz knows it's Tommy, knows they had been friends before the war before it all became too complicated.  
The boy is exiled, Punz reminds himself.  
„I remember the disc being sad.“  
His heart aches at the childlike voice that sounds like he genuinely wants to help.  
„I don't want him to be sad anymore, Punzie.“

Punz breaks down, tears streaming down his face as he crashes into the ground, fingers digging into the snow as he tries to ground himself.

_He hadn't heard that nickname in **so** long-_

Sobs racked his body as he remembers the simpler days when he hung out with Dream, Sapnap and George.  
 _They don't know, they have no idea, they-_

„They have to know.“ His voice is hoarse and he ignores the ghost touch on his back, the frantic voice that belongs to his ~~dead~~ friend.  
„We- I need to tell them. I have to tell them.“

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks highly appreciated! <3


End file.
